Visions in His Dreams
by fictitiouslo
Summary: Austin became blind at the age of 13. Parentless, he was sent to live at a residential home for the blind. He has suffered many hardships due to his disability, and ever since he lost his sight, his overall personality and view of life has changed darkly. Now, at 17, Austin meets Ally, a new and frequent visitor of the residence, and his life seems to take a brighter turn.
1. Chapter 1 : Worthless Useless A Burden

**Hi everyone! This is my first story on fanfiction... ever. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

CHAPTER 1

Worthless. Useless. A burden. That's all I ever felt I was.

All I wished was to assist Marianne in clearing the table because I felt so guilty and uneased having her do all the work. After eating my lunch, I heard Marianne approach to clear the table, and I immediately stood to help her. Mindlessly reaching out in front of me, my hand knocked over the glass of orange juice that I had not finished, and I sensed the liquid spill over onto the table. I heard a gasp from Marianne, then a heavy sigh, and her hand rested on my arm.

"Austin. It's alright. I'll do it," she uttered, however, I sensed a hint of remorse in her voice.

"But... I... I..." I rebuked.

"Please, Austin."

"I'm sorry."

After she finished cleaning up, I listened to her solemn footsteps and her cursing under her breath, "Goddamnit... It's all over the carpet. Lizzy will kill me."

Upon hearing her, I once again repeated those words: _I'm worthless, useless, a burden. That's all I ever will be_.

After the accident four years ago, my life took an unexpected twist, headed for a never-ending pool of regret. Regret. Regret. Regret. I truly regret that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were headed for Grandma's house the day before Thanksgiving. We needed to leave a day early due to the long distance drive. Mom, Dad, and I. Being thirteen, I was contentious, hormonal, and felt that teenage remorse towards my parents. _

_ "Austin. I'm going to say this one more time. Get in the car," Mom seethed through her teeth._

_ "No! Why can't I go to Maya's party? Everyone else is going!" I retorted._

_ "That's ridiculous. Get in right now, young man."_

_ "Why the hell should I? Thanksgiving is tomorrow! We have plenty of time to get to Grandma's."_

_ "Austin. I will force you into that car if I have to," Dad joined Mom._

_ "You know what? Fine! I'll go in! Right now!" _

_ I pushed my parents aside and climbed into the driver's seat, revved the engine, and sped away unlicensed, my parents screaming in fury behind the quickly distancing car. They started up our other car and drove after me, clearly unhappy and infuriated. _

_ Suddenly. Bright lights. Other cars and trucks. Collisions.  
__And I wound up in the hospital with dead parents and no vision.  
__And my whole world came crashing down._

The memory was too vivid in my mind, yet whenever I opened my sightless eyes, everything became black and white blurs. Since becoming a resident here, I've only told myself those three things: worthless, useless, a burden. Obviously, Marianne disliked me and none of the other nurses or residents seemed to take a liking to me. For I was bitter, reserved, and snappy. I was often jealous of the other residents when visitors came, hearing them deeply engaged in conversation, or the clank of plates and utensils, signifying a meal with their visitor. I never once had a visitor ever since I first entered the home. Life was dull and merciless.

**Sorry this first chapter is pretty short. A bit of an introduction, I guess. They will get longer, I hope! **

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting Her

**Hi, I'm back. With another fairly short chapter. :) I'm kind of new to this... so... Well, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

I stood back up from the table to inform Milba I was going out for a walk and would need Munchy the guide dog to come with me. Honestly, Munchy was the only thing here that could bring me to smile, even just a small smile. People say dogs are a man's best friend, and Munchy was mine, or something close to it.

"Come on, Munchy!" The golden retriever brushed itself against my leg. The touch of his fur was always comforting and reassuring, providing a sense of companionship. Milba placed the leash in my outreached hand. "Have a good walk, Austin," she said.

The walk was pleasant, as the warm summer breeze and Munchy's company were completely satisfactory. At times I would come to a halt in the midst of walking and take the time to breathe, trying to familiarize myself with the smell, the touch, and every other sensory detail not visual, of my surroundings. Sometimes I would imagine how things looked - how the trees stood, the color of the sky, the flora and fauna. As I walked, suddenly I felt someone approach me.

"Excuse me. Are you from Eastfront Residence for the Blind?" the stranger asked.

"Yes," I curtly replied.

"Are you on your way back?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Would you mind if I walked with you? I'm going to visit my grandpa who was recently admitted there, and I'm not really sure where it is. If you don't mind, I'll just follow you and find my way," the stranger responded. She was young, I could tell by her voice, and sounded utterly polite. Surprised by her request, I nodded slightly, and continued walking. After a few minutes of silence, I heard her voice pipe up.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Me too! Being so young... have you been blind since you were born then?"

I flinched at the question and let out a grimace, rudely snapping, "Enough with the questions. Let me walk in peace."

With that, I continued forward, and the rest of the walk was silent except for the sound of her footsteps, mine, and the jingling of Munchy's collar.

* * *

When we arrived at Eastfront, the stranger quietly thanked me and left. Reflecting over my recent actions, I had realized something. I had come close to possibly becoming acquainted with someone, but of course, I blew my chance. I made it uncomfortable, I was rude, and I was distant. Maybe if I had been more welcome and polite, I would have wound up with someone to talk to. _You're worthless, I tell you, worthless!_ I thought to myself. Shaking off these feelings of self-hatred, I reminded myself, _It's alright. Maybe it's better just to keep to myself. They all end up hating me anyway._

Making my way to my usual spot, I heard a familiar voice. It was the stranger's.

"Grandpa! It's me, Ally!"

"Ally, you rascal, is that you? Where are you? I can't find you!" an elderly man's voice croaked on my right.

"Here I am, Gramps." Her voice suddenly on my right side, the approximate area from where I heard the old man's voice. "It's so wonderful to see you! How are you liking it here?"

"Well... they treat me alright," he sighed.

"You know... I almost regret having you live here. If Mom, Dad, and I weren't so busy with school and work and such, I'd do anything to let you stay with us," she sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It's only been a day or two. Plus, I hear there's a young gentleman here who's about your age. If anything, I could find company in him when you're not here."

I heard her let out a surprised gasp. "Oh! I think I just met him a bit earlier. He helped me find my way here. I followed him while he was on his way back from a walk."

"Well, how was he? Was he nice?" her grandpa inquired.

"Uhm... well... maybe he was in a bad mood... It seemed as if he was not quite up for a conversation. Maybe I was too blunt? I honestly don't know."

"Ah... Go. Go fetch him for me. I want to talk to him," her grandpa insisted.

"Gramps... I don't even know where he is!"

"Ask someone."

She let out an exasperated sigh, and her footsteps led her in a direction further away from me. I heard her inquiring for directions on where I was, then suddenly I felt her presence by my side. It took her quite a while to speak up. She must have thought that since I couldn't see her, I didn't know she was there, but I could clearly hear her shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Uhh... Excuse me. Hi. It's me from earlier," the girl, Ally I think her name was, spoke.

My sightless eyes looked in her direction, and I gave her a curt nod.

"I, um, well, I'm sorry. If I offended you in any way," she murmured, suddenly shy.

I sighed and rested my head on the table in front of me, shaking my head.

"Okay... well, listen, my grandpa would like to talk to you, so if you could please follow me..." I heard her footsteps leading her away. However, I sat in my seat awkwardly, not knowing what direction to take, still not used to walking without guidance.

I didn't know what to say, so I sat until she noticed. Her head must have turned back, for she murmured, "Excuse me? My grandpa would like to talk to you. I'm not sure what for, but please, follow me."

After waiting for several moments, realization must have hit her. "Ah... I'm sorry. You can... take my arm..." she nearly whispered, and moments later I felt her arm by my hand. She awkwardly placed my hand onto the crook of her arm, and began walking.

It was odd, being led like this by a young girl, my age. Her presence was unusually warm and reassuring.  
We had reached her grandfather when she suddenly stopped walking, releasing her arm from my grasp, and bringing a chair for me to sit on.

"Grandpa, here he is," she said.

I heard her grandfather clear his throat, and then speak, "Hello. How do you do?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Fine, thank you for asking. So I heard you helped my granddaughter find her way here. Let me first thank you for that."

I grunted in acknowledgement.

"Tell me then, boy, what is your name?"

"Austin."

"Austin... call me sir, for now. How long have you been resident here?"

"Four years, sir."

"And what could have happened? Were you always blind?" he asked, curiosity evident in his voice. The question irked me. Ally, his granddaughter seemed to take notice, for I heard her let out a slight sigh. She must have remembered the previous incident, when she had asked me the same question.

"The question is a bit personal," I replied.

"Okay... Anyhow, Austin, I would like to get to know you better. You see, I'm not one to get along with people my age. Without Ally, my granddaughter, I wouldn't be acquainted with anyone. I hope you can maybe act as a grandson figure for me while Ally is not present."

Ally piped, "Gramps! You're so straightforward... Ah... you don't have to ask him to do this! I'll visit you often enough!"

Her grandfather chuckled, "Ally, I'll leave this for Austin to decide." He yawned suddenly and said, "I'm tired. Ally, go ask one of the nurses to wheel me in for a nap."

She did as her grandfather said and then returned to my side, which I wasn't expecting.

"... Okay then... I apologize for his straightforward request... I hope this isn't too uncomfortable for you... Let's start off with names. My name is Ally, if you haven't figured that out already."

I smirked. This girl was truly insistent on talking to me, wasn't she? "Your grandpa is interesting."

"I hope you don't mean that in a negative way," she uttered.

I didn't know what else to say afterwards.

It got awkward. Fast.

"I, uh, nice meeting you! Um, bye! See you around!" Ally left, and her feet quickly shuffled across the floor away from me.

_Goddamnit, Austin. Why didn't you say anything? _

I felt a sudden cold air surrounding me after her departure, but I shook off the feeling.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dream Talk

**Hey! Back with the third chapter. Sorry for not updating in a few days~! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. yepyepyep.**

****It only took a few days for me and Ally's grandfather to become close. With Ally gone for a week due to school, there was plenty opportunity for new friendships and relations to form. He was persistent, but of course, something about his personality created this bond between us. The old man would tell stories of his days as a pilot; these stories I listened to daily. Certainly, I was more of a listener than a talker, but he seemed pleased enough to have my company, as I was to have his. Grandpa Dawson, as I now call him, quickly became my first close friend here at Eastfront, after residing here for four years.

Now the weekend, Grandpa Dawson was expecting Ally to visit. He had asked me to stay by and get to know his granddaughter, stating that I would be sure to like her. Remembering the awkwardness of last week's first meeting, I decided against it, informing him that I would be out for another walk at the time of her arrival and would not be able to meet her.

Unfortunately, my timing was quite off. I planned my departure from Eastfront to be at noon and reminded myself to take a different path from the usual. Carefully thinking back to the hours Ally stayed last week, I estimated that I would be able to return at four o'clock. However, Ally arrived much earlier. Eight thirty to be exact.

"Grampa!" a familiar voice chirped, making me jump in surprise.

"Ally Dawson! My girl, I've been waiting for you all week!" Grandpa Dawson was sitting beside me at the breakfast table, and we had been leisurely conversing about his previous career as a pilot as usual. Upon hearing his granddaughter's bright greeting, I sensed his excitement.

"Hey, Gramps. Hope you weren't waiting for me too long!... Oh, hello, Austin..." Ally's tone shifted from bright and teasing to shy and quiet.

My head turned towards her direction, and I replied, "Hi."_  
_

Grandpa Dawson spoke up, "Ally, I'm glad you're here! I've been planning, all week, on letting you spend your day with this young gentleman here." He scoffed, "He obviously has not been exposed to young people in much too long, and I believe he needs to spend time with people his own age, as much as I enjoy his company!"

Apparently, Grandpa Dawson had been wheeled away quietly, for Ally uttered, "What... what. Hey! Grandpa! Where are you going? Ma'am, could you please stop wheeling him away, please? What, wait!" Eventually, she gave up and sighed, "Well, I guess it's just you and me, today... My goodness, I go through so much trouble to get a day off from work to see him, and this is what he does to me in return?"

"Huh... He sure is something," I laughed, then proceeded to sip at my orange juice, waiting for something to happen. I could hear Ally shifting nervously, and a long silence dragged out for what seemed like eternity.

"Uhm. So. What have you and my grandpa been up to this past week?" she finally spoke, breaking the almost peaceful silence.

I sighed, but decided to listen to Grandpa Dawson, and answered, "Well, he's certainly making me into a grandson figure. And I suppose he's like a grandfather to me, too."

"Oh, hm. I didn't think it would work," Ally mumbled, then said cheerily, "Well, that's great! I'm glad my grandpa has someone to talk to here. So, uh, what do you like to do?"

"Huh, I feel like I can't do much, with the disadvantage of being blind. I like to sing, though. I wish I had my guitar here, though. I haven't played in years," I reply, and this time the conversation seems to take on a more natural tone.

"Oh, really? I enjoy singing, too! Music. It's a big part of my life. If you'd like, I could bring my guitar next time and let you play it," she suggested.

At this, I suddenly became interested. "Really? That would be awesome. Thanks, Ally."

"No problem. So, uh, I'm curious... What do you do, in terms of education and such?" she inquired.

"Nothing, really. Earlier, I had an instructor that would educate me, but she quit her job. Apparently, she disliked teaching me, and the people here at Eastfront never really did anything about it. I'm not sure if that's exactly legal, but go figure. I'm at a tenth grade level, now."

"I can teach you!" she uttered, "I'm, uh, I guess you could say I excel in academics. So, I wouldn't have a problem with teaching you, somehow, although it may be difficult... regarding your situation."

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm a slow learner," I said bluntly. I assumed that she would be embarrassed, but surprisingly she nonchalantly answered, "Oh, I'm sure. I'll be around for quite a few hours. Maybe we can start today."

"Look, I'm not looking for an educator. But I kind of might think your grandpa is right. I do need someone my age to talk to."

Ally spoke, "And that would be me, I'm guessing. Alright, then. There's something else I'm curious about then, Austin... What do you see in your dreams?" Her tone was indeed curious, and the question aroused curiosity and interest in me as well. Dreams. They were undoubtedly my secret getaway. My escape from reality. I enjoyed dreaming.

"My dreams? That's an interesting question... Well, I can see in them. Crystal clear vision... And it's the most exhilarating and relieving feeling," I contemplate the mystery of dreaming.

"Then you must have become blind at a certain point in your life... not since you were born then," she seemed to have remembered her question from a week ago and spoke quietly. "What do you dream about?"

"Being outside, mostly, and being able to see my surroundings. The nothingness during my waking hours is suffocating almost, but when I dream, it's like a fresh breath of air."

"That sounds amazing," she gently voiced.

I nodded. "I wish I could be asleep all the time. I have other dreams as well. Sometimes... I dream about playing the guitar... Or playing with Munchie... Or seeing my parents..." I whispered as I finished talking.

I felt a warm hand settle over mine - Ally's. She carefully said, "I'm sorry."

After that, the conversation slowed, and a mellow quiet took its place. Bathed in the warmth of the sunlight and with Ally's hand fixed in place, unknowingly, I drifted into my sleeping refuge, and dreamt about a brunette girl that I had never seen before.

**Sorry, it's not great. Review please, though! Your reviews give me strength and will encourage me to keep writing if you please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Sobbing Girl

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long! Thanks for all of your reviews. :) Wow, I was really touched to receive such positive feedback! Veve2491, queenc1, jasiejas1100, -Mellark, Felicity-Blake, gothgirlbites, pianoplayer01, Fuzzypengu, and others, thank you so very much!  
****Now on with the fourth chapter.**

_Sitting in the gazebo of a serene garden, I strummed my guitar to familiar tunes while the songbirds sang along. The sky had warm pink and purple hues as early twilight settled in. Coming through the trees, a young, petite brunette girl approached me. She offered me a gracious smile and gazed upon me with her brown eyes. As I played my guitar, she watched, swaying her body to the melody, her eyes never leaving my face. A constant stare that was never uncomfortable._

Consciousness brought me out of my slumber, and I once again faced suffocation. I felt unusually cold and as if something was missing from my presence. Then I remembered Ally, and how she had spent some time conversing with me, and how we had exchanged words about ourselves. The last thing I remembered before I fell into a peaceful sleep was our talk of dreams. She had seemed so absorbed in every word I spoke of the topic, and I was strangely comfortable with sharing with her my perspective and experience regarding my dream-life.

Now, I was unsure what time of day it was, but the one thing I knew was that Ally was no longer present. I had not meant to doze off in the midst of talking, however sleep snuck upon me. I mentally scolded myself for falling asleep. Then, I remembered that Ally was scheduled to stay until nighttime, and I knew definitely that night was yet to arrive.

I heard someone calling my name suddenly. It was Grandpa Dawson. "Austin! It's me. Thank you, Marianne," he thanked the nurse for wheeling him over. "Is Ally here?"

"No. I guess, I dozed off on her, and she left," I hesitantly replied. I wondered if she had left the residence early instead of staying until night like her original plan.

"You rascal," he chuckled. "So... how was it?"

I was puzzled. "How was what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You're time with my granddaughter!" Grandpa Dawson let out an obscure snicker, one he was probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Good. She seemed nice... But, did she leave already?" I decided to ask him.

"Well, I came here expecting her to be with you. If she had left, she would have let me know." Grandpa Dawson's tone seemed unsettled, and I knew he was beginning to worry. I silently cursed myself, feeling responsible.

I tried to reassure him, "Hey, don't worry, Grandpa. Maybe she's in the bathroom, or something? Or she just went home and forgot to tell you?"

"No, no, she most certainly wouldn't leave without telling me. Boy, when did you doze off?"

"I'm not sure. It's a bit hard to keep track of time... without my sight," I replied, knowing he would understand.

"Well, it's five o'clock now, as Marianne just informed me. I'm going to give Ally's cell phone a call." He buzzed his buzzer and a nurse arrived promptly. After requesting her to punch in the numbers of Ally's phone number on the telephone, Grandpa Dawson thanked the nurse and we waited in silence for Ally to pick up the phone.

"Ally! Dear! Where are you?" I heard Grandpa Dawson suddenly snap after a few moments of silence. Another pause, and then he spoke again, "What? You got a call from who?" He sounded flustered and unlike himself. "Ally, you know I don't want you to associate with them." His tone became gravely serious. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Get out of there right now! And come back here within 20 minutes!" Grandpa Dawson croaked angrily and hung up the phone.

He was breathing heavily, and perplexed, I asked, "What was that about, Grandpa Dawson?"

He sighed momentarily and responded quietly, "Just some problems back home... Ally will be on her way soon."

I grunted in response and decided not to question the old man any further. He seemed to be at unease, and I did not wish to aggravate him. We sat there noiselessness for the next twenty minutes, as Grandpa Dawson waited for Ally to return from unknown circumstances.

* * *

When Ally returned, she and Grandpa Dawson excused themselves and ventured to his room, where they stayed for the next couple hours. It was not until eleven o'clock at night that Ally left. She passed me as she was on her way and muttered a troubled goodbye. I was left to speculate what had went wrong after Ally left and why Grandpa Dawson had sounded so upset. I knew it was not my right to meddle in their affairs, but with them being the only people that I associated with at a closer range, I was prone to be curious.

I had settled in my room, but tonight, I had difficulty falling asleep. Constant questions and suspicions kept arising in my head about Grandpa Dawson and Ally. I tried desperately not to think about it, however the tones in their voices earlier were so troubled, it was difficult not to wonder what had happened.

When sleep finally overcame me, it was unnerving.

_I saw the same brunette from my afternoon dream. This time, she was sobbing. Atrocious, heart-wrenching howls. The cacophony of her hysterical crying seemed interminable. I was observing her, and my hand reached for her, but she shrieked and turned away, still wailing. Her cries dragged on, the dream seeming never-ending._

I gasped as I awoke. The sounds still echoed in my ears. What was that? Who was the brunette that had appeared in my dreams not once, but twice? I shook my head in confusion. There was definitely something wrong with the night's dream. I normally would not dream about something so eerie, besides the crash four years ago. Something had gone wrong in the balance of my life, I was sure, but for now its identity was uncertain.

**There you go, Chapter Four! Ahhh. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. And I'm sorry this is what I come up with after not updating for a bit. -_- Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would truly appreciate your REVIEWS. 3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Touch

**And I'm back with chapter 5! I'll try to write more often... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. At all. **

* * *

It was strange. A week passed without a visit from Ally. There was something off about Grandpa Dawson's demeanor, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He talked, as usual, about piloting, but there was something in his voice that lacked character. I had acted as if nothing happened, however his unusual behavior finally got to me, and I brought forth the courage to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey... Grandpa Dawson? Are you alright these days?" I inquired. I sensed him shift uncomfortably next to me, and he momentarily paused. He must have been deciding on how to answer me.

"Everything's alright, son. Now, back to my story, one of the planes I flew had great red streaks along its wings. When I first saw it, I fell in love like I fell in love with my wife. I knew I had to fly it. George told me that the plane was defective and if I were to fly it I would be sure to die. Ha! Well, I'm still here now, aren't I?" he babbled on about this plane and that, but still, his words were ever so slightly marked with dullness. It may have just been my overanalysis, however without my sight, I had developed more acute hearing, and I was positive that something was irking the old man.

"Grandpa. Please be honest with me. There's something going on, isn't there?" I interrupted.

I heard him sigh in frustration, and then he snapped, "Boy, when are you going to stop? Stop being so nosy, and please mind your own business. Whether I'm fine or not, it's up to me. Please, don't ask me again, unless I really am not alright!" He coughed afterwards and rang up the nurse to take him to his room.

I was shocked and a bit frightened. I had not meant to anger Grandpa Dawson; he had never been angry or snappy with me before. I was afraid what I might have done to our relationship, if I had tarnished it forever and if I would be alone again. I sighed inwardly.

The doorbell rang and the door was answered. I heard a familiar voice that drew my attention.

"Hi, I'm here to see Austin Moon," Ally told the receptionist.

Me? But not her grandfather? Why had she said my name?

"Austin, someone is here to see you," the receptionist Julia told me. I nodded and heard Ally approach me, sitting herself down at the chair across from me.

"Hi, Austin.. It's me, Ally," she spoke, but her tone sounded worn down, like her Grandpa's but worse.

"Hi. Aren't you going to see your grandpa?" I said, not intending to sound rude, but as soon as the words escaped my mouth, I realized how brusque they sounded.

She awkwardly replied, "Uh... well... if you want me to leave, I'll just..."

"No! I didn't mean to sound rude... But why did you ask to see just me?" I hesitantly replied, twiddling my thumbs.

"It's just... Grandpa and I had this argument, and I just... needed someone else to talk to," she sighed, then proceeded to move closer to me, sitting at the chair beside me.

"Alright... Is everything alright with you and your grandpa? The two of you seem really off lately," I decided to ask Ally, in hopes of an answer.

"We're fine. Just a fight... Look, Austin. I had a dream about you," she said shyly.

I was thrown off for a second but replied, "Really? What happened?"

"N-nothing... Uh. Well. Ever since it, I kept worrying about you. So I had to come here today to see you," she timidly told me.

"Why is that? What happened in the dream?"

"It's just... you got hurt. And it was my fault. And the dream just bothered me so much, I had to tell you, and make sure you wouldn't do anything rash," Ally let out, her voice cracking and seeming to well with strange emotions.

It surprised me, to know that she dreamt about me and worried about me. I just nodded my head and smiled at her in reassurance, hoping to provide the seemingly worn out girl with some comfort. A comfortable silence followed, and we sat snugly in our seats, appreciating it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. What did Ally look like? What color was her hair? Her eyes? How did she look when she smiled? I asked her, "Ally, what do you look like?"

She seemed surprised as she said, "Oh? That's an interesting question. Well, I have brown hair and brown eyes. And I'm kinda short," she managed to giggle a bit.

I didn't know what came over me when I suddenly said, "Let me confirm," and my hands felt for her face, tracing my thumbs down the bridge of her nose, across her lips, and over her closed eyelids. Her skin was smooth and supple, her cheekbones high, and her eyelashes long. I felt for her hair, which was soft silk. Under the touch of my hands, her features felt beautiful. I tried imagining what she would look like by touch, and in my head, I conjured up an image of a gorgeous brunette who was strikingly familiar. The girl in my dreams.

Realizing what I was doing, I quickly pulled away and sat on my hands. "Ah.. uh.. I'm sorry," I muttered in embarrassment, feeling my face grow hot. I earnestly hoped that the color on my face was not too apparent.

She whispered, "It's alright..." and let out a perplexed sigh. She muttered something under her breath, but I could not understand.

"I don't know what came over me... Do you need to... wash your face?" I asked out of courtesy.

This caused her to burst out a laugh. "No, Austin, it's fine. I'm sure your hands were clean," she said with a tinkling voice, much brighter than the voice she had earlier.

The lift in her voice caused me to smile, and I felt a comforting warmth surrounding her presence. "You give me more credit than I deserve," I remarked, which caused her to giggle once again.

"So they're dirty? Ew!" she replied jokingly. I then felt something settle on my shoulder and soft hair tickling my arm. She had leaned her head over onto my shoulder and rested it there, to my surprise. I blushed, wondering what this sudden action meant.

She spoke quietly, "I hope you don't mind me doing this... You're just so comfortable to be with. When you were touching my face, it felt so natural. It was weird, but it was strangely comfortable. If someone else had done it, I would have been creeped out... But for some reason, not you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't even known you for long."

I was unsure of how to answer, but I finally whispered, "Me too."

* * *

**Woo. Short chapter is short. I promise I'll update again soon, though! Thank you for reading! And please please review. :) Your reviews make me happy happy. **


	6. Chapter 6 : Secrecy

**Chapter 6 is here! Thank you sososo much for reviewing~ I truly appreciate it :) I shouldn't keep promises I can't keep. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Despite the fact that it is summer, I am quite busy :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally WHATSOEVER.**

* * *

When dark arrived, Ally was still at the residence, for she had stayed for dinner. Grandpa Dawson did not leave his room after his little blowup earlier today and had requested that dinner be brought to him. After dinner, I sat with Ally as we listened to some of her favorite songs, sharing earphones. Our taste in music was similar, and I nodded my head to the smooth beats.

Suddenly, Ally's phone ringing startled us out of our musical trance.

"Hello?" she answered. After a few moments, she spoke again, the energy in her voice drained, "...Oh. Fine. I'm coming." Her words were marked with such dullness, making me feel a slight disturbance.

Ally sighed deeply and hastily rose. She muttered, "Hey, Austin, I gotta go. Thanks for being great company. I'll see you around." Again, her voice lacked energy and emotion, just as Grandpa Dawson's voice had. Curiosity welled up inside of me, and I, myself, felt unsettled with the behavior of these two. Something was going on, and I couldn't help myself from finding out.

After Ally walked out the door, I waited a few moments before finding Munchy and grasping for her leash. Without informing Milba, I departed Eastfront Residence with Munchy's leash in hand and commanded Munchy to follow Ally at a distant range. I did not know what I was getting myself into.

The night air was crisp and burned on my cheeks. I rarely roamed outside of the residence at nighttime, so the feeling was unusual to me. I brushed past the occasional bush or tree branch, but tried to make as little sound as possible. I even made sure that Munchy's collar tag was tucked away between the collar and her fur so that it wouldn't jingle, giving me away.

After what felt like a long time, I began to hear voices. I had no idea where I was, but I felt a cold, concrete wall beside me, so I pulled back against it and rested there, Munchy sitting at my feet, and listened in on the voices. It almost felt wrong, standing there against the concrete wall, eavesdropping on a conversation that I probably should not be hearing. What I heard confused me, and I surely did not understand half of what was going on.

I could hear Ally's voice along with the voice of another person, a man. The tension in the air was undeniable.

"Alright, I'm here. What do you want, now?" Ally voiced sternly. Alongside her voice, I heard the heavy footsteps and rough kicks against the gritty cement floor.

"You know what I want, Ally. I gave you the money," an aggressive voice snarled. The malice in his voice was bone-chilling.

"I can't do it," Ally retorted, a slight quiver in her voice. "My grandfather doesn't want me to be here. I'll leave now."

I heard the scrambling of feet and a squeak from Ally. My foot stepped forward in an attempt to approach, however, I stopped myself when they began speaking again.

"Explain to me, now. I just gave you a fortune of money, and you promised you would do this for me. Ally, they're literally forcing me to do this and I can't back out now,"

"No, I just... I'll give it back, the money. But I just don't want to do this anymore," Ally remarked with fury.

"That's not what we agreed to. I'm begging you, Ally."

"How the heck did I get myself into this? Look, Dallas, I don't even care about this money anymore! I don't care how much you're offering me and how much it would be able to support my family. I can't go against my grandfather's wishes, and I will never be able to live the same afterwards. Please. Just let me go! Don't even try to find someone else either! You'll only ruin her life," her voice was outraged, yet tinged with morose and undeniable sorrow. She was crying.

"I... guess... I really can't force you into this. It's not fair, Ally. My family is so unfair... I'm sorry, I've just been in so much shock.. you were the only one I could think of, and I..." the boy's voice faltered.

"It's just inhumane, Dallas. I'm sorry. I could never live with the guilt," Ally whispered.

"I understand," he murmured, and I heard his steps shuffling away.

The tension remained in the air even after he left. Ally was sobbing, short frantic cries. The sound of her cries were eerily familiar, and my mind flashed back to my dream from the night before, the one in which the brunette girl had been weeping. Ally's current cries, although not as intense as the one from the dream, were painful and full of despair. She finally seemed to compose herself, as I heard Ally's feet begin to move towards my direction. I frantically dodged myself away, but I was not quick enough.

She gasped in utter surprise and screeched, "What are you doing here, Austin? Why did you follow me?" She sounded unequivocally upset, making me regret my adventure in coming here.

I sighed, "I knew something was up... I was just... curious." I shied away from her, afraid that I would only instigate more anger.

"Did you hear everything?" she demanded, while sniffling.

I nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. I wanted to comfort her, but I did not understand the situation.

"Please... don't tell grandpa," she sighed, sounding helplessly desperate.

"I don't even know what's going on... But I won't... Don't worry," I muttered shyly.

She breathed out in relief and gave my shoulder a pat. "Hey, I appreciate you worrying about me. But don't concern yourself over me... I'm not someone you want to be close to, and I'm sorry if I've been leading you on. I didn't mean to."

"What... so... what's going on?"

"I can't tell you... Just, go, Austin. Leave me alone for now, please," Ally said quietly. She shuffled away, leaving me with Munchy to lead me back to Eastfront and reflect on what in the world just occurred.

* * *

I was extremely confused and unsettled. After feeling as if I bonded with Ally, why had things suddenly changed so drastically all in one day? I was determined to unbury the meaning under everything - the meaning of my dreams, Ally and Grandpa Dawson's coldness, and the way my heart rate increased recently. It was all strange and unexplained, and I felt a constant discomfort. I needed answers.

Days went by, and Grandpa Dawson seemed to return to his normal self. He expressed his usual demeanor: hearty laughter and good humor. Although I still remained curious, I did not wish to ruin the fact that he was once again seemingly happy, so I did not question him about anything.

Soon enough, Ally came by again. It was the first time she visited after the incident. She seemed bright and perky, but to my surprise, I could sense under her facade.

We were casually talking, and occasionally I could hear subtle cracks in her voice that crumbled her persona. I could not take it anymore.

"Ally... do you want to go outside for a walk with Munchy?" I asked.

"Uhm, sure! That sounds nice!" she voiced.

As soon as I called for Munchy, we were out the door, enjoying the summer weather. Things were tranquil as we strolled along side by side. However, the tension surrounding Ally's aura was unequivocal. I finally worked up the courage to ask her.

I blurted, "Hey. I know something is going on, and it's been bothering me so much. I can't stop thinking about it, and I'm just so damn curious as to what has you so worked up!"

Her breath hitched. I was afraid I angered her. She simply said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ally, you know I witnessed what happened that night, although I had no idea what it meant. I can sense your mask. Please stop hiding. I want to help you. I may seem worthless, useless, and burdensome, but maybe I can do something!" My heart raced and my voice's pitch rose.

"Stop it. Stop being so damn nosy," she cried. I immediately regretted it.

I knew I made her upset. She was crying again, and I hated it. I knew that if her emotional state was anything like the girl in my dreams, I would hate to see it. For once, I was glad that I could not see her, for if I could, I was sure that my heart would break.

* * *

**What do you guys think? What is Ally and her Grandpa hiding? :O  
****Sorry, I know this story is all dreary and unhappy, but y'know. **

**ANYWAYS. Review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Revelation and Confusion

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but chapter 7 is here! I've just been so busy~ I wish I could do quick updates like other authors! Thank you everyone so much for reviewing! I truly truly truly appreciate them. 3  
OH, and this chapter features Ally's POV. I figured she has some explaining to do. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Austin & Ally. I do not own. Not mine. Will never be mine. Yuppers. **

CHAPTER 7

ALLY POV

I had a secret. Well, my family had a secret. We were poor. Not no-home, living on the streets poor, but poor to the extent that I, myself, had basically been tempted, almost convinced, to sell my body for an unjustified purpose. Not, as in prostitution, but as in becoming a surrogate mother for Dallas's family. His mother, unable to conceive, had been desperately on the search for a female willing to birth her a child. The reason? Dallas's younger brother was ill and in need of a donor. The method of saving him: giving birth to a child who could provide for his needs. However, his parents' inability to conceive another child brought me into the picture, and as desperate as I was to earn money and perhaps do good for his brother, I willingly stepped forward.

However, the guilt and the whole reality of it had begun to kick in. Who was I to give birth at my age? What child would love to hear that the only reason for his or her birth was to provide for the sibling? To even give birth to a child from my own body, in my heart, I knew that a part of me would feel connected to it. Dallas was a great friend; he really was. I wanted so badly to help his family and earn some profit, but the reality was too overwhelming.

Initially, no one knew of my intentions. However, Grandpa found out, and as soon as he did, he was utterly against it. He not only condemned Dallas's parents, but also intensely lectured me. With Grandpa's further convincing, I figured I was done. I wouldn't do it, no matter how much money I would earn, no matter how much help I would be to Dallas's family. In mind of the mentioned donor child, I could not do it.

That was why when Austin asked me what was going on, I kind of broke. To tell him that I was going to be a surrogate mother because I was poor sounded filthy. The blind boy - I liked him. He was the one person that I could talk to without receiving his sympathy. To him, I could just be an ordinary girl. His blindness prevented him from seeing through me, or noticing my small, discreet actions. But now he knew I had a secret, and it was going to be difficult. He was going to pry me with unspoken questions, perhaps even feel pity for me without even knowing the situation. The things I wanted to keep from him - they weren't so secret anymore.

* * *

AUSTIN POV

"Don't you dare worry about me, Austin. I don't want your pity, your feelings of sympathy. I don't need any of it," Ally said through quick sniffles in a raspy voice. The underlying tone in her voice told me she was serious. I was almost terrified.

"If you worry about me for one minute, no, one second, I will come back here and smack sense into you. Don't worry about a girl like me. You have no business in worrying about someone like me when there isn't anything to me worried about. I'm an ordinary girl that just has teenage problems that are not worth anyone else's time!" she snapped. I nodded, but inside, I was unconvinced. I had already detected her mask long ago.

I returned to the residence, and Ally had excused herself after an emotional breakdown. She promised that she would make her way home safely, and continued to tell me not to worry about her. In fact, she reinforced this several times, seeming to want to rid me of all feelings of pity. I did not pity her. How could I, when I had no clue what was going on? I certainly worried about her, but I could not pity her.

Tonight, sleep was impossible. After Ally cried before me, I could not stop myself from feeling the sharp pang of guilt. By this point, I knew she was the girl recurring in my dreams. Why she so often appeared in them, I did not know. I twisted around in my bed, the covers tangled up through my body. Sweat beaded on my forehead. The hot weather certainly was not helping me fall asleep.

Eventually, I did fall asleep. Of course, I dreamed as well.

_Ally was talking to the boy I saw with her the night that I followed her. He handed her an envelope, and she silently nodded at him, then threw her arms around him. His eyes blinked away tears, and he flashed her a reassuring smile. In return, Ally offered him a subtle, small smile, but her eyes seemed to tell a different story. They screamed fear. After tucking the envelope away into her bag, the pair walked into a hospital, his hand on her back, and they disappeared into the doorway. Curious, I wanted to follow them, but my feet would not budge. My dream seemed to abide by my desire, however, as a sudden change of scene brought me elsewhere. I suddenly witnessed a solemn-looking Ally with a baby in her arms. She gazed upon it, her mouth curved into a smile. Her eyes transitioned from undying fear to a look of affection and care. The boy was beside her, beaming.  
Then everything turned black._

Blackness meant I was awake. It was morning already, but remembering the dream, I was incredibly confused. Could it be? I wanted to deny it. She didn't seem like the type. Ally, a baby, and a boy. There was only one apparent thing it could mean. And if there was a baby, that could only mean she... I was too surprised.

I tried to remind myself it was only a dream, but recently, my dreams had been strongly reflective of my waking life. It could be true. Ally and that boy could surely be a couple. But why should I care? Her love life had nothing to do with me. However, still, that dream irked me. Not because she appeared to have a boyfriend, but because of the much more shocking aspect of it. How could Ally Dawson be pregnant?

**Oh my. So Austin thinks Ally is pregnant with Dallas. Just in case you didn't catch that... but I'm sure you did... haha. So this chapter may seem a bit confusing, regarding Ally's problem. If you don't understand the whole surrogate-mother concept and such, either look it up or ask around. I'll try to explain if you need any explaining, lol.  
****This chapter revealed a lot, don't you think? Regarding, Ally's problem that is.  
This chapter is indeed a bit short though, with no dialogue...  
Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed!  
Until next time :)**


End file.
